


My Candy Fairy/Моя сахарная фея

by Halena



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Food Kink, Food Metaphors, Memory Loss, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halena/pseuds/Halena
Summary: Сердце Якоба принадлежит женщине, имени которой он даже не знает.





	

Она приходит по четвергам и субботам. По четвергам — утром, сразу после открытия; всегда берёт коробку ассорти фирменных булочек-животных — в этом она не одинока, ассорти становится всё популярнее — и две плюшки по бабулиному рецепту. В субботу — днём или вечером, ближе к закрытию, иногда пропускает; пробует что-нибудь новое, в довесок покупает набор дня. В последнее время Якоб составляет наборы так, чтобы ей точно понравилось — и они тоже расходятся всё лучше, у неё замечательный вкус.

— Как обычно, пожалуйста, — она улыбается, сверкая жемчужинками зубов, сияя тёплыми глазами. Такая красивая — Якоб просто не может поверить, что она существует. Возможно, она не человек.

— Приятного аппетита, — говорит он, передавая пакет с заказом.

По-прежнему улыбаясь, она едва заметно гладит Якоба по руке кончиками пальцев — и улетучивается, оставляя аромат духов, лёгкий, сладковатый, но не приторный.

Фея. Это фея конфет и сладостей: ваниль, тёплое молоко с корицей, пикантная нотка карамелизованного сахара и едва уловимый шлейф горячего шоколада. В холодные дни она приходит в булочную в розовом пальто с большим воротником, напоминая облако нежной сахарной ваты, в тёплые — обманчивые, слишком ранние даже для нью-йоркской весны — носит платья, в которых выглядит как марципановая фигурка руки искусного мастера. Она прекрасна.

Сердце Якоба принадлежит женщине, имени которой он даже не знает. Это так странно. Так сладко.

Чем ещё её можно порадовать?

Он находит рецепт в последней — половина страниц не заполнена — из записных книжек бабули. Яблочный штрудель с измельчённым орехом и тремя видами сахара; начинка сложная, времязатратная, для продажи не слишком подходит — то, что нужно для особого дня.

Время близится к закрытию, и Якоб начинает нервничать. Неужели он ошибся, и сегодня она не придёт? Она ещё ни разу не пропустила две субботы подряд. Вдруг что-то случи…

Звенит колокольчик, и через секунду она уже порхает по булочной, как волшебная птичка. Золотые кудри слегка растрепались, пальто распахнуто, но эта небрежность ей тоже к лицу. Она смотрит на Якоба, и в глазах её буря — смущение и растерянность, радость и вина. Она будто читает его мысли — она знает, что он ждёт именно её.

— Вы как раз вовремя, — жизнерадостно улыбаясь, говорит Якоб. Из-под прилавка появляется корзинка с аккуратно закреплённой поверх тонкой салфеткой; жестом фокусника Якоб сдёргивает салфетку, демонстрируя идеально приготовленный штрудель — он, конечно, давно остыл, но аромат всё так же хорош, а слой сахарной пудры Якоб освежил совсем недавно. Почему-то ему казалось важным украсить именно этот десерт тонкими листьями и завитушками из теста и посыпать пудрой — словно он когда-то видел именно такой способ подачи.

_Может быть, однажды во сне._

— Яблоки, — мечтательно говорит она, принюхиваясь. У неё идеальный носик. — Сахар, очень много сахара; корица и кардамон, совсем чуть-чуть, только чтобы подчеркнуть вкус яблок… и что-то ещё, никак не могу понять. Вы хитрец, — от улыбки у неё на щеке появляется ямочка, — замаскировали самое важное специями!

С нежностью, как живое существо, она берёт один из заранее отрезанных кусочков и пробует, прикрывая глаза. На щеках вспыхивает румянец, она взмахивает свободной рукой, словно пытаясь удержать равновесие — и кусочек исчезает в мгновение ока: лучший комплимент кулинару. Якоб смотрит, как она, не сдержавшись, облизывает кончики пальцев — пальцы белые, тонкие, с аккуратными ногтями: если она и готовит сама, то явно предпочитает десерты.

— Орехи, — выдыхает она, открывая глаза и глядя на Якоба восхищёнными — восхитительными — яркими глазами. В уголке рта след от пудры. — Миндаль и… фундук, да? Скажите, что фундук, я его обожаю.

Якоб кивает, пытаясь разглядывать её не так откровенно. Грецкий орех он положить не рискнул — его любят не все; миндаль, впрочем, тоже, но почему-то он был уверен, что ей понравится.

— Как вы оцениваете нашу новинку? — говорит он, стараясь придерживаться формального тона — но получается скорее игриво, как у не слишком профессионального продавца.

— Совершенство, — отвечает она с привычной ослепительной улыбкой, а затем вдруг выражение её лица сменяется на озабоченное: — О, милый, вы ведь даже не попробовали!

Это правда, Якоб отщипнул лишь маленький кусочек, чтобы не испортить вид штруделя, и, убедившись, что вкус не так уж плох, сразу же его спрятал. Распробовать толком он не успел. Он думает, каким образом она смогла это понять (может, она действительно умеет читать мысли? Нелепо… но чего не бывает в жизни), однако забывает об этом, когда она наклоняется, протягивая руку через прилавок. В пальцах кусочек штруделя побольше. Не в силах оторвать взгляд от её лица, Якоб послушно откусывает, почти касаясь губами пальцев; задевает усами — наверное, это щекотно, потому что она беззвучно смеётся.

Этот штрудель действительно идеален.

— Я возьму два, — говорит она, когда с тем кусочком покончено.

Якоб заново закрепляет салфетку.

— Возьмите весь. Корзинку можете вернуть в следующий раз.

— У меня…

— Это подарок, — мягко перебивает Якоб. Он знает, что она хочет сказать, хотя сам мысли читать не умеет точно: “У меня недостаточно денег”. Он уже выучил наизусть весь её небольшой гардероб.

Она наклоняет голову чуть набок, потом в другую сторону — и с благодарностью улыбается. Другая бы стала спорить и отнекиваться — людей часто приходится уговаривать принять подарки, которые им не по карману. Его фея лишь молча берёт корзинку и легонько пожимает пальцы Якоба.

Он окликает её, когда она уже у дверей:

— Мисс? Простите, я не знаю вашего имени.

Она поворачивается, и на мгновение в её лице можно уловить печаль и разочарование. Одними губами она произносит “О, милый”, не зная, верно, что Якоб может это прочесть, а затем снова улыбается, кокетливо и нежно:

— Куини, милый. Моё имя Куини.


End file.
